Inefable
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: Cuando el profesor de pintura, Chuck, les mando de trabajo final hacer la pintura de un ángel, Dean nunca se imaginó que recibiría inspiración divina. Cuando un muy real Castiel aparece en medio de su sala. (soy mala con reseñas, si me recomiendan una mejor la pongo x'D)


Title: Inefable

Author: Rin Kamelot

Artist: Diminuel

Challenge: Bottom Cas Big Bang

Side pairings (if applicable): Arthur Ketch / Dean Winchester

Rating: Explícita

Tags/Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply / Spanish Language, Alternate Universe, Bottom Cass, Explicit Sexual Content, Mentions of Dean Winchester with Arthur Ketch, Dean POV, Charlie Bradbury, Professor Chuck, Sex Anal, Masturbation, loss of virginity, first time, Destiel, Alcohol, art class, painting, angel castiel, romance. Maybe more tags

Summary: Cuando el profesor de pintura, Chuck, les mando de trabajo final hacer la pintura de un ángel, Dean nunca se imaginó que recibiría inspiración divina. Cuando un muy real Castiel aparece en medio de su sala.

Word Count: 10, 310:

Written/Created for bottomcasbigbang

**Notas:**

Este fic es para el evento Bottom Cas Big Bang, el arte es cortesía de la maravillosa Diminuel, por favor no lo robes y respeta su trabajo.

Este es mi fic más largo que he hecho terminado, lo hice en muchos días y noches de desvelo, por lo que aún no está corregido y puede que desvariara en algunas partes, les ruego me informen si ven algo extraño. En los siguientes días lo corregiré.

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

Agradezco a EnkiNod, mi maravillosa beta y a Jaylah Stark, sin ustedes esto sería mas loco aun y quizás no hubiera acabado, son las mejores.

P.d. Este fic tiene arte, pero fanfiction es una nenita que no me deja subirlo, por favor revisa mi cuenta en Wattpad, en la colección del Bottom Cas Big Bang en AO3 o en la cuenta de tumblr de Diminuel para verlo.

**Inefable.**

Cuando decidí tomar el curso de arte, lo hice por dos sencillas razones.

-Uno, sería fácil, sólo tendría que hacer dibujitos.

-Dos, la materia daba muchos créditos, mismos que necesito si quiero librarme del profesor Alistair y la tortura que es su clase.

Y adicional a eso, estaba el maravilloso bono de dibujar cuerpos desnudos. Tendría bubis y chicos con lindos traseros que contemplar por horas…, o eso pensaba.

El mundo real es cruel.

Pero aun así la materia vale el sufrimiento de ver a tíos cuarentones posando desnudos, ya que puedo faltar sin problemas, las tareas son sencillas y Chuck es genial… o lo fue hasta que discutió con la profesora Amara.

Y ahora el apocalipsis ha comenzado…

—¿Que sabe ella de arte? —Volvió a preguntarnos sin esperar respuesta, avanzando de un lado al otro del salón— ¿De creación?

Jamás había visto a Chuck tan afectado, ni si quiera cuando la profesora Becky lo dejó por el profesor de gimnasia, y eso que vino a dar clases vestido con una bata de rayas grises sobre una camiseta sucia, por una semana…

—Si bueno, ella enseña historia del arte, ¡pero no es lo mismo verlo que hacerlo! —Vociferó, deteniéndose frente a su escritorio y golpeando el mismo con sus palmas abiertas.— ¡Por lo que he decidido cambiar su trabajo final!

El salón antes lleno de murmullos, enmudeció de golpe, mientras una sonrisa maniática cruzaba el rostro de Chuck.

—¡Le mostraremos a Amara lo talentosos que son con una exposición de pintura!

Todos mirábamos a nuestro maestro como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza… más de lo normal.

—He decidido que pinten lo más sublime y divino del universo. — proclamó.

¿Sublime?

De que carajos está hablando…

Miré alrededor, quizás yo era el único que no le entendía, pero mis compañeros de clase parecían estar pensando lo mismo que yo, e incluso algunos habían dejado de prestarle atención al lunático hombre y miraban atentamente a sus celulares.

— ¡Ángeles! —anuncio abriendo los brazos en una especie de pose triunfante.

Varias risitas femeninas llenaron el salón, a la vez que algunos bufidos masculinos eran opacados por ellas.

Genial, tendría que pintar pollas con alas, y no de la manera sexy.

— Quiero que elijan a algún ángel con el que se sientan identificados y no olviden…-

El timbre del final de la clase sonó con fuerza, opacando lo que Chuck decía.

¡Mierda! Mi siguiente clase era con el hijo de puta de Alistair.

El sádico no pasaba asistencia diario como otros profesores. No… él hacia algo peor… Él pasaba lista cuando quería, y si llegabas a tener dos faltas, te daba de baja automáticamente… y desgraciadamente yo ya tengo una. Si no corro ahora, estaré muerto.

Tomé mi mochila y salí del salón, ignorando a Chuck.

Lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, seguramente no sería importante.

…

— Buenos días chicos, —dijo Chuck al entrar al salón— Espero ya tengan preparadas sus opciones para su pintura. —comentó alegremente, mientras comenzaba a dejar sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

— ¿De qué está hablando?—me incline para preguntarle a Kevin en el pupitre de al lado.

—La tarea que dejó la semana pasada —me respondió, mientras sacaba su libreta de su mochila.

—Aja, ¿y esa es?

Kevin solo frunció el entrecejo de manera reprochadora, muy similar a la que Sammy a veces me daba.

—Debíamos elegir varios nombres de ángeles, para que cuando pase lista le demos nuestra primera opción, si alguien lo eligió antes, debemos dar nuestra siguiente opción y así sucesivamente. Quiere que cada uno de nosotros tenga un ángel diferente.

— ¡MIERDA! —grite.

— ¿Señor Winchester, pasa algo? —me pregunto Chuck, colocándose sus anticuados lentes que usaba para leer.

— ¡Nada!—respondí apresuradamente, provocando risas de mis compañeros.

Una vez que Chuck dejó de mirarme, saque rápidamente mi celular de mi bolsillo, agradecía que la lista de asistencia fuera por orden alfabético, por primera vez el apellido Winchester me servirá para algo, y no solo para quedarme al último en el salón.

Mientras abría el buscador, recé por no haberme acabado mis datos anoche viendo porno.

Observe fijamente la rueda azul que indicaba que la página se estaba cargando, girando y girando.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos… —masculle por lo bajo.

Pareció una eternidad cuando google al fin abrió. Teclee frenéticamente "ángeles" en la barra de búsqueda y pulse enter.

Los resultados que aparecieron son inútiles.

¡No quiero saber que son! Eso ya lo sé

¡Necesito sus nombres!

Borre mi búsqueda anterior y la reemplace rápidamente con "nombres de ángeles".

El primer resultado parece ser prometedor.

"Nombres de ángeles para niños y niñas"

"Si en la difícil tarea de elegir un nombre para el bebé has decidido optar entre nombres de ángeles, aquí encontrarás las opciones más interesantes."

Abrí el enlace rápidamente.

Por unos instantes me sentí aliviado, pero mientras bajaba la página y leía los nombres, pronto me di cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Quién le pondría a su hijo Jofiel?

¡Eso es tortura!

Abrí los siguientes resultados de mi búsqueda esperando encontrar algún ángel interesante para pintar, ¡pero todos parecen ser unos idiotas con alas!

¡Al carajo!

Elegiré a Michael, suena como un completo idiota narcisista, pero por lo menos será imponente.

Estaba por cerrar el navegador cuando la voz de Milligan atrajo mi atención.

—Elijo a Michael, el arcángel de-

¡Mierda!

Estúpido Adam.

Ojala él y Michael sean muy felices juntos.

Teclee nuevamente en el celular, me estaba quedando sin tiempo, debía haber algo, algún ángel que no fuera un imbécil y tuviera un nombre que significara algo cool, o por lo menos un cargo interesante.

Por qué, ¿a quién le importa el ángel encargado de que el sol salga a la hora correcta?

—Gordon Walker—anuncio Chuck en voz alta, haciéndome sobresaltar.

Hijo de perra.

¡Soy el siguiente!

¡Necesito un ángel!

Sujete con más fuerza mi celular entre mis dedos mientras tecleaba furiosamente.

¿Existirá el ángel del pie?

Genial es un postre.

¿El ángel del rock and roll?

Sí, ya sé que es una canción…

¿De la cerveza, quizás…

Ningún resultado.

—Dean —comenzó Chuck.

¡Maldición!

¿Qué día es hoy?

¿Jueves?

¿Ángel del jueves?

—Winchester —Mierda…

Deje mi celular sobre mi pupitre mientras me levantaba y enfrentaba a Chuck.

— ¿Que ángel has elegido Dean? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa y me daba una sonrisa cansada.

—La verdad es que yo…—bajé la mirada y note que había una respuesta a mi búsqueda. — ¡Elegí a Castiel!

— ¿Castiel? —Chuck parecía extrañado.

— ¡Sí! Castiel, ya sabe el ángel del jueves y otras cosas… —que no tengo la menor idea de que son.

—Nunca había escuchado de él. —Ni yo… — ¿Por qué lo elegiste?

Me quede congelado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte estúpidamente.

— ¿Por qué elegiste a Castiel?—reitero.

—Porque… ¿los jueves me gustan? —respondí inseguro.

Chuck me miro raro, pero no argumento nada más. Me senté nuevamente en mi lugar, y levante el teléfono observando el nombre del ángel.

Quien quiera que seas Castiel, te debo la vida.

—Muy bien chicos. —Chuck atrajo nuestra atención nuevamente—Para la siguiente clase quiero que traigan un boceto de cómo piensan que su ángel se ve, para que empecemos a trabajar sobre ello, ¿entendido?

Mierda… planeaba salir con Charlie y hacer algo de LARP(rol en vivo)...

…

Llevo prácticamente toda la semana queriendo dibujar a Castiel.

Más no se me ha ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Castiel resulto ser un serafín. Que resultó ser una mierda súper rara.

Un tal Ezekiel los describió como carbones encendidos en llamas, de donde salían rayos…

Para Isaías ellos tenían seis alas, con dos de ellas cubriendo sus rostros, con otras dos cubriendo sus pies y con las ultimas dos volaban, y aunado a eso sus alas tenían entre 10 a 20 ojos cada una…

¡¿Cómo carajos se supone pinte algo así?!

¿Sera muy tarde para cambiarme al curso de robótica con Charlie, o al aburrido seminario de literatura europea de Sam?

Dejé caer mi frente sobre mi cuaderno de dibujo. He estado más de tres horas sentado en mi escritorio tratando de imaginarme como carajos se ve un serafín sin éxito alguno, ya ni siento el trasero…

No es fácil dibujar algo de tu imaginación.

Es sencillo dibujar algo que estás viendo, pero crearlo…

Chuck es un monstruo.

Ni siquiera buscando en internet imágenes para inspirarme ha ayudado en lo más mínimo.

Sólo he encontrado resultados de un tal serafín de una novela mexicana y otros más bíblicos de bolas de fuego con alas.

¿Debería hacer el tradicional ángel medio desnudo de alas blancas?

No.

Eso sería demasiado cliché.

Quiero algo diferente, más humano…

¡Ya sé!

¡Lo haré a la Neil Gaiman!

Con pinta de un humano normal, pero que en el fondo es un ángel rudo, como en su comic de Lucifer.

Sentí la emoción recorrer mi cuerpo.

Busque entre mis lápices de dibujo esparcidos sobre la mesa, por el más suave para comenzar a bocetar.

—Muy bien Castiel, eres un chico o una chica. —murmure mientras pensaba en que cuerpo darle. —Tu nombre no suena muy femenino, definitivamente eres un chico Castiel —comencé a dibujar la forma de cuerpo masculino —,mierda es incluso raro pronunciarlo. Cass, te diré Cass.

Las luces de mi dormitorio parpadearon ligeramente.

Genial.

Sólo falta que se vaya la luz justo cuando estoy inspirado. Espere impaciente a que la luz decidiera irse o quedarse.

Una vez que la luz se estabilizo, seguí dibujando.

—Ahora Cass, ¿cómo lucirás? —Observe el bosquejo del cuerpo masculino tratando de que este me diera alguna señal.— Quizás debería darte partes de chicos que me gustan… —abrí nuevamente mi computadora y comencé a buscar imágenes de mis personajes favoritos.— La barbilla definitivamente tiene que ser de Batman. Su barbilla partida es sexy, igual su rastrojo en Flashpoint, y los labios de Lucifer complementarían muy bien con esa quijada y hablo de la serie Cass, no del otro Lucifer. —Volví a tomar mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar sus rasgos.— Tu nariz debe ser como la de Chris Evans. —Deslice suavemente el grafito para bosquejarla— La forma de ojos quizás como los del capitán Kirk del reboot, pero más oscuros… —lentamente di forma a sus parpados y pestañas— ¿Que estilo de cabello te quedaría bien? —Seguí abriendo y cerrando pestañas en la computadora, hasta que di con el indicado.— Te conviene el peinado de Stiles Stilinski, pero cuando se lo dejo crecer. Lucirás como si te hubieras peleado con la cama Cass, pero créeme tendrá un buen efecto…

Cuando termine, me sorprendí de lo agraciado de su rostro.

—Cass eres todo un galán. —silbé por lo bajo.

Las ventanas vibraron con fuerza, haciéndome sobresaltar.

Me levante del escritorio, para observar por la ventana, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Quizás otra vez había pasado un tráiler por la avenida. Esos hijos de perra, cuándo aprenderán que esto es una zona residencial, no una autopista.

Regrese a mi mesa de trabajo.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos a vestirte Cass, no puedes ir desnudo por el mundo, aunque no me opondría. —Decidí buscar más información sobre Cass en la computadora.— Sabes, según la mitología mesopotámica eres el serafín de la soledad y las lágrimas, lo que me hace pensar en que el estilo Constantine es lo tuyo. —inmediatamente comencé a buscar imágenes de Constantine.— Me gustan sus dos adaptaciones, la película y la serie, por lo que creo fusionare a ambos para tu ropa. Por lo que traerás un traje completo con corbata, y una gabardina a juego, algo pasado de moda, pero aun con estilo.

Cuando finalicé el dibujo, estire los hombros, escuchando el agradable tronido de mis huesos.

—Muy bien Cass, ya estás listo, ahora es turno de un maratón de Dr. Sexy antes de que mi molesto hermanito regrese de la escuela, él no entiende el encanto de unas buenas botas.

…

—¿Exactamente donde esta lo divino aquí? —Las cejas de Chuck sobresalían por encima de sus lentes, y me miraba con la misma expresión que Alistair ponía cuando llegaba el momento de discutir mis notas: como si yo fuera un completo idiota.

Genial.

Gruñendo, me removí en mi lugar frente a su escritorio. Lo que me faltaba, no sólo era el último en salir, sino que además parecía que Chuck tenía toda la intención de rechazar mi boceto.

—Pensé que sería mucho más, eh, creativo si lo hacía diferente a como se supone son los ángeles. —Respondí tratando de sonar confiado.

—Señor Winchester, para empezar, los ángeles tienen alas.

Mierda.

Las malditas alas. En buen momento se me fueron a olvidar.

Chuck me miraba fijamente, como retándome a decir lo contrario.

Era una mierda ser el último de la lista, para cuando me tocaba turno, los maestros ya estaban hastiados, aburridos... O psicóticos. Con el cabello desordenado y los ojos desorbitados, Chuck entraba sin problemas en esa última categoría.

Algo me decía que era muy mala idea decirle que lo había olvidado. Tenía que inventarme algo, y pronto.

—Ah sí, eso, bueno, no creó que las alas sean tan importantes... —Vi como el ojo derecho de Chuck comenzó a saltar.— , en esta etapa del... proceso... ¿creativo? —No tenía idea de que carajos estaba diciendo, pero el parpado de Chuck dejo de brincar.— Umm, quería tener primero la parte de, ah, anatomía. —Chuck ladeó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Suspiro, volviendo a mirar mi cuaderno.

Lo observe con pánico, necesitaba decirle algo antes de que vetara el boceto para siempre. Pero solo podía pensar en Constantine y lo genial que se veía cuando quemaba a los demonios con el aliento de dragón. Los ángeles deberían ser así de rudos, y no andar encuerados tocando arpas para variar.

Vamos Cass una ayudita me vendría bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcance a notar como las luces del pasillo se prendían y apagaban de repente. Típico de las luces de tungsteno…

¡Oh!

—Le voy a poner las alas en el lienzo porque quiero que sean como sombras —Alcancé a balbucear. La expresión de Chuck cambio a algo más amigable, pero no menos loco. —¿Sombras? Se vería bien, sobre todo si cambias el ángulo de incidencia de luz…—Exhale de alivio, dejándolo hablar sin ponerle atención mientras me secaba el sudor de las manos en los pantalones. Tal vez debería escribir lo de las sombras…

…

Coloque el caballete firmemente en el suelo, y apoye el lienzo suavemente sobre el.

Rebusque entre mis pinturas, pronto tendría que comprar algunos colores, pero creo los que tengo me alcanzaran para Cass.

No soy un gran pintor pero por lo menos podre hacer algo decente con los acrílicos, y siempre está la prueba y error.

Coloque el boceto de Cass sobre el escritorio para poder usarlo de referencia mientras sujetaba uno de mis lápices.

—Bueno Cass, es momento de pintarte y llenarte de color. —Es fastidioso el tener que dibujar de nuevo algo que ya has hecho, pero no hay de otra. Poco a poco empecé a volver a trazar la cara de Cass, corrigiendo algunos detalles o redefiniendo otros, hasta que Cass nuevamente me miro desde el lienzo. —Creo me has quedado más guapo que antes Cass.

La pantalla de la televisión se prendió de improviso mostrando únicamente ruido blanco.

Fruncí el ceño ante el aparato.

—O estoy a punto de vivir un momento poltergeist, o debo hablar con el casero sobre su instalación eléctrica de mierda. —Masculle.

Aguarde unos segundos a que algo pasara, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Bueno, mientras la televisión no me trague, creo que todo estará bien. —Extendí la mano sobre mi escritorio para tomar el control remoto y apagar el televisor.

Regrese mi mirada al lienzo para repasar suavemente algunas líneas con un lápiz de mayor grado para obscurecerlas más y trazar donde irían las alas.

—Vamos a empezar Cass, no soy muy bueno en esto, así que crucemos dedos para que no te veas como el Ecce Homo de Borja, una pintura de un pobre Cristo que tuvo la desfortuna que una ancianita quisiera retocarlo, créeme Cass, no quieres saber cómo quedo.

Un pintor experto posiblemente usaría varios colores y los entremezclaría para hacer las tonalidades directamente en el lienzo, pero no soy bueno en eso, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Por lo que tendré que hacer mis propias gamas de color.

Puse parte de las tintas acrílicas en el godete y mezcle lentamente para conseguir un color carne. Realice pruebas en un cartón blanco para comprobar que el tono seria el correcto, antes de separar la mezcla en partes, agregue un poco de negro para oscurecer algunas muestras para poder usarlas de sombras y a otras añadí blanco para las partes luminosas.

Una vez termine los diversos matices de piel, revise que otros colores necesitaría preparar, el traje de Cass seria negro, igual sus zapatos, su corbata y ojos quizás azules, la camisa blanca, la gabardina sería beige, y el cabello rubio, por lo que deberé aclarar únicamente el marrón y los demás podrán ser tintas directas.

Tome el beige y agregue una buena cantidad de el a uno de los espacios vacios del godete y agregue lentamente blanco, hasta que obtuve un bonito color beige y lo dividí igual como lo hice para el tono piel para preparar sus matices.

Cuando al fin tuve una amplia gama de tonos y sombras listos, tome un pincel delgado.

—Bueno Cass, al mal paso darle prisa. —introduje la punta del pincel suavemente en la mezcla más clara de piel y comencé a poner la base sobre el rostro de Cass, empezando a intercambiar todos de matiz conforme iba entintándolo.

Difumine zonas con mis dedos, para entremezclarlas mejor.

Fue un proceso lento, donde tuve que corregir errores de sombras y luces, pero valió la pena, la piel de Cass tenía un aire algo realista.

—Bueno Cass, al final tu piel quedó con un agradable color arena, esperemos que tus demás rasgos queden igual de bien, no quiero sufrir la ira de Chuck. Ahora sigamos con tus ojos.

Extendí la mano para agarrar el acrílico azul.

—Espero no tardar tanto pintando tus ojos Cass, o esto nos llevara toda el día y desafortunadamente tengo una fiesta en casa de Ash por la noche, ¿sabes?—Sombree ligeramente los bordes de los ojos para darle un sentido de profundidad y entinte el iris, antes de pasar a rellenarlos con el intenso azul. Luego con otro pincel empecé a mezclar blanco en algunas zonas para darle la apariencia de brillo.

Una hora después al fin, tenía el color correcto en los ojos de Cass.

—Ahora vamos a pintarte el pelo, tendrás un lindo cabello rubio como Patrick Jane del mentalista y… —el frasco del acrílico amarillo estaba vacío—, bueno Cass, creo serás castaño…

…

Si pensé que pintar el rostro de Cass había sido tardado, estuve muy equivocado. Tarde más de seis horas en entintar su ropa y otras dos pintando sus alas.

Pero al final quedó bien.

Parado en medio de lo que parecía ser un granero, lleno de símbolos religiosos, se encontraba Cass mirando hacia el frente con toda su aura de ángel rudo, lo más impactante de la escena eran sus grandes alas que se proyectaban como sombras sobre el techo del pequeño recinto.

Incluso el toque de la corbata torcida lo hacía ver fiero.

—Joder Cass, hasta parece que saldrás en cualquier momento del cuadro a patearme el trasero. ¡Eres toda una obra de arte!

La radio se encendió de golpe con un agudo pitido, que perforo mis tímpanos sin piedad.

—Que mierda… —use mis palmas para amortiguar el doloroso ruido. Pero este pareció incrementar más y más. Sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar, mis piernas no me soportaron más y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Las ventanas empezaron a repiquetear con fuerza, y luego todo quedo en silencio.

—Pero que-

La puerta de mi departamento se abrió de golpe y una melena pelirroja atrajo mi atención.

—¡Dean! —Grito Charlie al entrar— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a donde yo estaba arrodillado— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—La instalación eléctrica ha de estar dañada o algo, han estado pasando cosas raras con las luces, la televisión y ahora la radio. Me quejaré con Rufus por su instalación de mierda.

—¡Dean eso no es normal! ¡Quizás tengas un fantasma o algo!

—¿Un qué? —Mis oídos aun tenían un doloroso zumbido, pero estoy seguro que Charlie dijo fantasma…

—¡Según Antinatural la presencia de fluctuaciones de la luz es un indicativo de un fantasma!

Ella parecía estar tan convencida de ello que no pude evitar reírme en su cara.

—Charlie —logre decir al terminar de reírme —, estoy seguro de que Peeves tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer, que acosar mi departamento.

No sé qué fue lo que dije, pero Charlie parecía inmensamente ofendida.

Como si hubiera quemado su colección de comics, o insultado a la princesa Leia.

—¡Peeves es un poltergeist no un fantasma!

Así que era eso…

—Lo que sea Harry Potter no es lo mío, esto ha de ser un falló en el cableado o en los fusibles Charlie, no creo que nada paranormal este pasando aquí. Solo Rufus economizando en materiales.

Charlie sólo bufó. Probablemente herí su corazón potterico o algo de por el estilo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunte mientras me incorporaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vine por ti para irnos a la fiesta de Ash. —La mire sospechosamente.

—Creí que dijiste que preferías quedarte en casa y ver un maratón de game of thrones o algo así.

—Bueno un pajarito me dijo que Lisa Braeden asistirá a la fiesta—había un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas — y que terminó con su idiota novio…

—¿Vas a tratar de ligártela? —Quien diría que una chica con pinta tan inocente era una gran mente maestra. —Eso es bajo Bradbury.

—Si no ligas a una chica con el corazón roto, no ligaras en ningún lado. —fanfarroneo.

—Quiero ver eso. —Me acerque al perchero detrás de la puerta para tomar mi chamarra de cuero y las llaves del impala.

—¡No dudes de mis habilidades! —rezongó, mientras me seguía.

Esto será épico…

…

Es sorprendente que alguien atrapado en los 70´s haga tan buenas fiestas.

Pero Ash sin duda sabe hacerlas.

La música era tan fuerte, que podía sentirla en mi pecho, pero el Rock and Roll siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mi.

Ash había empujado los muebles de su casa hacia los lados para hacer una especie de pista de baile. En la cual ahora varios cuerpos sudorosos se apretaban unos contra otros, chocando y frotándose.

Las luces se habían atenuado dándole a la sala un aire movido y sensual.

Bueno, hace tiempo que no tengo un poco de acción… y esta semana ha sido un total asco con tantos trabajos finales.

Bueno, Cass había valido la pena, todo lo demás, no.

Tomé mi quinta cerveza de la mesa más cercana, eran de esa estúpida marca Thighslapper Ale, pero aunque no me agradara admitirlo, era una muy buena cerveza.

Mientras bajaba el líquido ámbar por mi garganta, sentí que alguien me observaba. En el lado opuesto de la sala, recargado contra una pared se encontraba el capitán del equipo de americano, Arthur Ketch.

El tipo es un idiota.

Todo pomposo y creído por ser británico.

Pero había que admitir, tenía un buen cuerpo, y si podía inclinarlo sobre una superficie plana en lo que va de la noche, será una buena distracción.

Bebí lo último de mi cerveza y arroje la botella a la basura, antes de encaminarme hacia donde el hombre estaba.

—Hola Ketch —Le di mi sonrisa más descarada.— Nunca antes te había visto en casa de Ash. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— El ingles fingió sorpresa y me devolvió la sonrisa

—Bueno, pero si es Dean Winchester— Dijo con lo que casi suena como alegría en su voz.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —Pregunte incrédulo, parándome frente a él.

—Cariño, ¿Por que más estaría aquí? —su voz era sugerente.

Me lamí los labios, mirando a Ketch.

—Realmente, no tenías que venir sólo por mí, una simple llamada y te hubiera hecho ver las estrellas a domicilio.

—¿En verdad crees que podrás hacerme ver las estrellas? —sonó altanero

—Te hare incluso ver a Dios —Musite, antes de agarrar su nuca y besarlo con rudeza. Su boca tenía un fuerte sabor a alcohol, nada que ver con las cervezas de Ash.

Ketch inmediatamente aferro sus manos a mi cabello, tirando con fuerza de él.

En represalia mordisquee con fuerza sus labios, que extrajo un gemido agudo de él. Sonreí burlonamente, siempre sospeche que a este orgulloso hombre le gustaría rudo.

Me alejé y descendí a su cuello para morder la piel expuesta allí.

Las manos de ketch soltaron mi cabello para después clavar sus uñas con fuerza en mis costados y antes de darme cuenta, era yo el que estaba atrapado contra la pared.

Clavé mis dientes en su clavícula, haciendo que Ketch me soltara con un sobresalto.

—¿Quién dijo que yo sería el de abajo? —murmure venenosamente.

—¿Tú no? —Dijo inocentemente. Como si fuera a creerle.

Aferre nuevamente su cuello para acercarle a mí y susurrarle en el oído.

—No es así como te haré tocar el cielo. —Empuje mis caderas hacia adelante, restregándome contra el obvio bulto de Ketch, antes de darle una palmada en el trasero.

—Cama —dijo únicamente Ketch.

No pude evitar reírme de él.

—¿Impaciente, Ketch? — Dije con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto, debo enseñarte muchas cosas… —Una sonrisa extraña cruzo su rostro.

—Ese no es el plan. —Alegue.

— Oh cariño, ¿tú me mostrarías las estrellas?, yo te mostraré el universo. —Fanfarroneo.

Lo reafirmo, el tipo es un idiota. Aunque lo que tiene de imbécil, lo tiene de sexy.

Bastardo…

—Si quieres llevarme a la cama, debes mejorar tu juego. —declare sonriente.

Ketch en segundos tuvo sus manos recorriendo mi torso.

—Parece que tendré que convencerte entonces. —pellizcó con fuerza mis pezones a través de mi ropa, haciéndome jadear, aprovechando mis labios abiertos introdujo su lengua en mi boca.

Empezamos una lucha llena de dientes, lenguas y jalones de cabello.

No se la pondría fácil.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, me quedé prendando de su cabello ahora revuelto, no pude evitar sonreír suavemente al pensar que así luciría Cass.

Todo fuerte, poderoso y con el cabello revuelto adorablemente.

Ketch se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Oh cariño, —Ketch prácticamente escupió la palabra— ¿hay algo mejor que yo en lo que tengas que concentrarte? —su tono era mordaz.

—Bueno, si hicieras un mejor trabajo, tal vez me concentraría solo en ti.

Ketch estrecho su mirada, y un aire peligroso lo rodeo.

Yo y mi gran boca…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para aligerar la tensión. La mano de Ketch se aferró a mi entrepierna con fuerza.

La sensación me hizo curvar la espalda y golpear la pared con mi cabeza.

Mierda.

—Tienes razón —dijo suavemente contra mis labios — Si aun puedes pensar en algo más, no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Su mano empezó a frotar me entrepierna, contorneándola con dedos crueles.

Mi visión empezó a tornarse blanca en los bordes, estaba vergonzosamente cerca…

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo mi sangre arremolinarse con cada uno de sus toques, su mano era áspera, brusca. Las manos de Cass serían gentiles, precisas, tal vez incluso inexpertas.

Ese pensamiento me hizo jadear con fuerza.

—Cass… —podía imaginarme sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente, aguardando que yo le enseñara…

La mano que me masturbaba se detuvo de golpe, dejándome frustrado por lo cerca que estaba.

Ketch me miro furioso. Mientras yo abría los ojos sorprendido.

Qué demonios… ¿fantaseaba con un personaje que creé?

¿¡Que mierda me sucede!?

—¡Imbécil! —gruño ketch, antes de darme un puñetazo en el rostro. Mientras lo veía alejarse, decidí que era momento de yo también saliera de aquí.

Mientras atravesaba la salida, alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Charlie en medio de un lio de extremidades morenas. Bueno, tan siquiera a alguien tendrá una buena noche.

…

Subí a trompicones, tratando de distinguir cual de los tres escalones era el verdadero.

Pese a que no bebí demasiado, sentía la cabeza en las nubes.

Quién diría que las Thighslapper tenían tanto alcohol, pese a su tonto nombre.

Después de tropezar varias veces, y casi caerme de las estúpidas escaleras, logre llegar a la puerta de mi departamento.

Tantee los bolsillos de mi pantalón buscando mis llaves y casi me dio un mini infarto al no encontrarlas. Estaba por quitarmelo para sacudirlo, cuando recordé que las había puesto en mi chamarra.

Qué bueno que no hay nadie a estas horas en los pasillos, esto hubiera sido vergonzoso.

Batalle un poco al tratar de insertar la llave en el cerrojo, pero al final lo conseguí y abrí la puerta.

Dentro de mi departamento estaba completamente oscuro, la luz del pasillo apenas me dejaba entrever el ridículo tapete de bienvenida que Charlie me había regalado.

Me adentre en el espacio oscuro y tantee la pared en busca del interruptor de luz, mientras cerraba la puerta con un empujón de cadera.

Después de varios segundos lo encontre y lo accione, suspire de alivio al no toparme cara a cara con la mirada de desaprobación de Sammy, seguramente se había quedado nuevamente en casa de Eileen haciendo la tarea… Nerd.

Di unos pasos más, acercándome poco a poco al caballete en el que Cass reposaba.

Cuando al fin pude distinguir los trazos en la pintura, noté que algo faltaba.

Esto era raro.

En el lienzo solo podía ver el granero y los símbolos que había dibujado en las paredes. Pero no halle rastro alguno del ángel con abrigo.

¿Adónde fue Cass?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

¿Cass se estaba escondiendo?

Miré al suelo por si estaba en el piso, luego detrás del lienzo, pero no había señal alguna de él.

—¿Cass?— musite viendo hacia los lados, tratando de descubrir a donde se fue. Quizás Sammy se lo llevo…

—Hola Dean. —Me respondió una voz grave.

Me sobresalte, antes de girar en redondo sujetando mis llaves fuertemente en mi puño para usarlo como arma contra el imbécil que se metió en mi hogar.

Parpadee varias veces tratando de enfocar mejor los contornos borrosos del hombre parado en medio de mi sala.

Pero no podía ser posible….

—¡Hijo de perra!— grite dando varios pasos atrás.

Debo haber bebido más de lo que pensé…

Porque no hay forma de que Cass esté en mi sala.

—Mi padre no es ninguna clase de canino—alegó antes de comenzar a avanzar en mi dirección.

—¡Qué demonios! —Retrocedí rápidamente y choque contra mi mesa de trabajo.

Cass inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Era como si una estatua estuviera caminando de lo rígida de su postura.

—No soy un demonio, soy un ángel del señor —su voz hizo que mi piel se enchinara.

—Hey no sé quién creas que eres o qué tipo de alucinación ridícula esté teniendo pero estoy seguro que no estás aquí, —ja, como si un ángel en verdad viniera a verme, enserio ¿qué mierda bebí? —así que, desaparece o yo sacare tu emplumado trasero de… —busque a tientas sobre la mesa con mi mano libre hasta que di con algo de consistencia dura y lo empuñe en si dirección —¿aquí? —musite dudoso al ver el pincel en mi mano izquierda y mis llaves en la derecha.

Genial.

Debo verme ridículo.

—¿Deseas que me vaya? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, luciendo ligeramente confundido, antes de ladear la cabeza un poco más y mirarme fijamente —Pero tú oraste por mí.

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! —grite, aun empuñando mis "armas" contra Cass.

Si esto es obra del pachulí de Ash…

—Tú pediste por esto, deseabas que estuviera aquí. —argumento, mientras se adentraba en mi espacio personal.

Su aliento cálido golpeo contra mi piel.

Se sentía tan real…

—Esto es real Dean. —respondió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Acerque cautelosamente mi mano izquierda hacia él, hasta que la punta del pincel pincho el pecho de Cass.

Un muy real pecho al parecer…

—Pero que… —trate de alejarme de él, pero el duro borde de la mesa se encajo dolorosamente en mi espalda baja, dejándome muy en claro que estaba acorralado…

Un momento.

Esto es casi como la porno que vi ayer…

¡Qué idiota soy!

Como si algo tan bueno como esto me pudiera pasar en realidad, esto debe ser una especie de sueño. Mi propio sueño erótico malditamente realista. Es la única explicación posible, y si lo es por lo menos voy a sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

—Las cosas buenas pasan Dea-

Sujete el rostro de Cass y lo silencie con un beso, Introduciendo mi lengua en su cálida boca. Cass hizo un peculiar sonido, muy similar a un gemido.

Demonios…

Quiero escuchar más de los ruidos de Castiel…

Abandone sus labios para inhalar algo de oxígeno, incluso en sueños uno debe respirar. Maldición.

Cass estaba inmóvil.

—¿Dean?

Dios, que voz.

Gruesa, ronca.

Me dio escalofríos.

Sólo en un sueño un hombre podría hablar con ese sensual tono... y en las películas xxx.

Posiblemente justo ahora estaba en realidad inconsciente frente a la puerta, o quizás si me caí de las escaleras… solo espero Sammy no llegue a despertarme, o algún buen samaritano trate de resucitarme. Debo tener algo de acción con este ángel del señor antes de volver al mundo real.

Oh si, esto será como hacer mi propia porno.

—¿Dean, que es una porno? —la inusual pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Otra vez Cass tenía el rostro ladeado y una mirada confundida

Al parecer tengo un fetiche con los chicos lindos y tontos. ¿Tontorable?

Cass seguía mirándome fijamente, con esos peculiares ojos azules, podía ver a la perfección la sombra que sus pestañas creaban en sus mejillas.

Sonreí y volví a besarle.

Sujete las hebras de su cabello, para tirarlo más cerca y reacomode su rostro para cambiar el ángulo. Haciendo que todo fuera mucho mejor.

Si tan solo Cass correspondiera…

Cass empezó a imitar lentamente mis movimientos.

Tan inocente…

El rastrojo de sus mejillas se frotó agradablemente contra mi piel.

Nuevamente el aire hizo que nos separáramos. Observe atentamente los hinchados labios de Cass.

Su maldita y deliciosa boca.

Me hacía sentir… puro y a la vez… como si pecara.

Esto era nuevo, nunca antes me había sentido así.

Extrañado, pase las yemas de mis dedos por mis labios hormigueantes.

Hubo un extraño ruido ahogado, levante la mirada encontrándome con los azules ojos de Cass contemplándome. Por unos instantes nos observamos mutuamente, cuando de improviso me encontré asaltado por la boca ansiosa de Cass.

Nuestros dientes chocaron incómodamente y mi mejilla punzo dolorosamente, recordándome el golpe de Ketch.

Un momento, ¿por qué me duele el golpe? ¿Esto es un sueño, no?

Mis dudas dejaron de importar cuando la lengua de Cass se curvo torpemente contra la mía. Sujete con fuerza su cuello.

Jadeando un poco retrocedí, más los labios de Cass me siguieron.

Un calor agradable empezó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, mientras observaba los dilatados ojos de Cass.

Si con solo un beso Cass, lucía así, ya quiero ver como lucirá debajo de mí…

—¿Quieres tener coito conmigo? —pregunto Cass.

No pude evitar reírme en su cara.

En verdad no tiene imaginación si esa es la única frase que se le ocurrió para seducirme, aunque si esto es un maldito sueño, que asco de imaginación tengo.

¿Cómo mierda he logrado llevarme a la cama a tanta gente?

Ahora entiendo la bitch face de Sammy cada que vamos a un bar juntos y me ve ligar.

Qué vergüenza…

—Dean —unas cálidas manos sostuvieron mi rostro, Cass me miraba como si estuviera confundido… nuevamente.

—¿Qué te parece si llevamos esta fiesta a mi cuarto? —Pregunte usando mi típica jugada moviendo las cejas y bajando la voz.

Cass frunció nuevamente el ceño, antes de sostenerme fuertemente por los hombros, y después todo fue confuso.

En un instante estábamos en la sala, al siguiente ambos estábamos en mi cuarto acostados sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo…

—Soy un ángel, —aclaro Cass como si fuera obvio —puedo volar.

Este sueño sí que es extraño.

—Oh todo poderoso ángel, —comente burlón. —¿que mas puedes hacer?

Cass extendió una de sus manos y sujeto mi mejilla, para después iluminar sus ojos de un extraño tono azulado fluorescente.

En segundos el ligero agotamiento que tenía, el punzante dolor de mi mejilla y mis pensamientos embotados desaparecieron… junto a mi ropa.

Que mierda.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, —Cass habló con un tono que podría considerarse inocente en otras circunstancias— el sexo se realiza sin ropa.

Me reí fuertemente, no pude evitarlo.

Esto es lo más extraño que he soñado en mi vida, incluyendo la vez que soñé que Sam era un alce que hablaba.

—Tienes razón. —logre decir después de recuperar el aliento, aun entre risitas. —Pareces muy metido en esto.

—Es lo que deseas. —Dijo sin más. Como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Woah, woah! Espera, no estoy metido en lo no consensual. —Me aleje lo más que pude de él, lo que en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos centímetros.— Sueño o no. No hare nada si no quieres hacerlo.

—Pero tú oraste por mí, me deseabas —volvió a mirarme confundido.

—Cass cualquiera con ojos te desearía, eres sexy, pero eso no significa que debes acostarte con el primero que quiera tener sexo contigo.

Genial, ahora terapeo a una creación pornográfica de mi imaginación para que no tenga sexo con cualquiera. Es por estas cosas que jamás escribiré guiones para películas porno.

¿Que sigue?

¿Llevar a Cass a que tenga sexo con una prostituta?

—¿Dean? —los cálidos dedos de Cass sujetaron mi rostro, un nuevo puchero curvaba su boca.

Mierda…

Es mi maldito sueño, y si quiero, puedo cogerme a cualquier tipo caliente que haya creado en mi mente.

¡Eso es lo justo!

Trague nerviosamente antes de subirme sobre Cass.

A pesar de haberme desvestido él aún tenía todas sus prendas. Eso era algo que debía remediar de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que me desvista?

—Nah, ¿dónde estaría lo sexy si usas tu magia de ángel en eso?

—No es magia, —refunfuño— es mi graci-

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Ahora déjame quitarte esta maldita gabardina. —Comenté mientras trataba de sacar los brazos de Cass de ella. Sólo a mí se me ocurre ponerle una cosa tan estorbosa.

Una vez que logre arrojar la molesta prenda caqui al suelo, empezó mi nuevo desafío. Quitarle el traje.

Por qué no lo pinte con una sencilla toga como todos los demás ángeles…

Pareció una eternidad lo que demore en desnudar casi por completo a Cass. Ahora solo me falta su estúpido pantalón y ropa interior.

Ahora sí, ¡el momento sexy regreso!

Sonreí descaradamente mientras empezaba a bajar el cierre de la prenda, poniendo más presión de la necesaria, rozando la medio dura erección de Cass.

Cuando el zipper estuvo completamente abierto, sostuve la tela fuertemente y tire hacia abajo, encontrándome cara a cara con…

—Que mierda… ¿son esos boxers de abuelo? —Cass sólo entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.— ¿Te puse esa ropa interior de mierda? Qué demonios pasa conmigo.

¿Ahora resulta que en secreto tengo un gusto por los puritanos?

Aunque si ignoraba los ridículos calzoncillos, el cuerpo de Cass no tiene nada de puro… era toda una obra de arte, literal.

Decidido.

Esos calzoncillos debían morir, como ya.

Sostuve la prenda con rapidez entre mis dedos y la arrastre por las piernas de Cass, hasta que la arroje lo más lejos que pude, y al fin pude contemplar a Cass en toda su gloria.

—Dios, eres tan hermoso. —Musite como un idiota, observando cada parte de su piel desnuda. Lo que me faltaba, mi falta de acción real me está volviendo cursi… pronto escribiré tontas cartas de amor como Sam.

—Soy Castiel. —Refunfuño.

Me monte sobre Cass, apoye mis antebrazos a los lados de su cabeza y me agache para estar cara a cara con él.

—Lo sé. — respondí contra sus labios, y volví a besarle.

Cuando nos separamos, los labios de Cass siguieron a los míos. Solté una pequeña risita antes de besar su mejilla y dejar que mi cuerpo cayera un poco más sobre él.

El ahora duro miembro de Cass tocó mi muslo, dejando un ligero rastro húmedo, la acción hizo que él gimiera ruidosamente y abriera los ojos graciosamente, como si estuviera sorprendido de su reacción.

—Eso se sintió bien, ¿no? —Comente descarado.

—Es… extraño —Cass frunció el ceño —Nunca antes había sucumbido ante estas… ¿sensaciones?

—Pues prepárate. —Dije mientras descendía una de mis manos sobre el pecho de Cass — Pronto sentirás mucho más. —atrape uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos.

La espalda de Cass se arqueo y un gruñido salió de entre sus labios.

Carajo.

Eso fue demasiado sexy.

Los ojos de Cass se abrieron aún más que antes.

Sus reacciones eran tan graciosas. Si actúa así con solo esto, ¿cómo será cuando toque su pene?

Una sonrisa malvada emergió en mi rostro, y sin miramientos baje mi mano hasta que sostuve la rígida carne entre mis dedos.

—¡Dean! —grito Cass, enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros.

Auch.

No lo pareciera a simple vista, pero Cass es bastante fuerte.

Ignorando las punzadas de dolor, empecé a mover mi mano lentamente sobre su hombría. Al poco tiempo Cass empezó a murmurar algo ininteligible, ¿era otro idioma?

¿Tal vez klingon?

¿De donde mierda un ángel salido del lado erótico de mi cabeza sabia klingon?

¿En qué momento había aprendido yo el klingon?

¡Ni siquiera he visto tanto Star Trek! Charlie dice que las películas reboot no cuentan…

Un fuerte rasguño en mi espalda me saco de mi ensoñación, Cass había vuelto a tener un puchero en la boca.

¡Oh! Había detenido mi mano.

—Lo siento campeón. —Bese su cara enfurruñada.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Cass cuando volví a comenzar con mis movimientos de bombeo, provocando que sus manos sujetaran fuertemente las mantas, y que sus caderas se alzaran para empujar contra mi mano.

En segundos Cass estaba completamente desmadejado sobre la cama.

Su cara estaba haciendo un gesto gracioso, parecía como si no supiera porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo.

Era un poco lindo.

Ahora veamos que más ruidos puedo hacer que haga…

Acerque mi cara a su cuello y pase lentamente mi lengua por el tenso musculo. Sentí su pulso aumentar contra mis labios cuando decidí morder suavemente entre su hombro y su clavícula.

El fuerte sonido de la tela al rasgarse me sobresalto, al tiempo que las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar.

—Pero que…

Las manos de Cass soltaron la manta hecha pedazos y comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello, mientras gimoteaba más cosas en ese idioma raro.

Bombee una vez más su pene y la lámpara aun lado de mi cama salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared.

—mierda…

¿qué fue lo que tiro la lámpara?

—Lo siento. —Musito Cass. —No pude contenerme…

¿De qué estaba hablando?

¿De sus gemidos?

¿Le da pena hacer ruido?

Volví a sonreír.

—No te preocupes, en realidad es sexy que no te contengas.

Cass inclino la cabeza, pero una trémula sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho.

Redirigí mis manos al cuerpo cálido de Cass, pasando lentamente las yemas de estas por sus costillas.

El musculo debajo de mis dedos era firme.

Considerando mis dudosas elecciones de ropa, al parecer mi imaginación no había errado en mis gustos en hombres.

Este será un sueño que espero nunca olvidar.

Deje mis manos sobre las caderas de Cass, antes de descender mi rostro hasta estar a milímetros de sus abdominales, y posar mis labios sobre ellos.

Puse un suave beso en esa porción de carne, antes de seguir bajando por su piel, rozando mi boca y nariz por ella.

Hasta que algo húmedo mojó mi barbilla.

Levante el rostro para pasar mi pulgar sobre la mancha. Observe mi dedo brillante por el pre semen de Cass por unos segundos, antes de abrir mi boca y limpiarlo con un simple lametazo.

Las luces crepitaron, mientras Cass volvía a hablar en esa extraña lengua e impulsaba sus caderas contra mi rostro.

Normalmente no soy de los que le dan mamadas a alguien, prefiero que me las den, pero ya que esta es la primera vez de Cass…

Sujete suavemente sus caderas contra la cama con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuve firmemente su miembro. Una vez hecho esto deje que la cabeza de su pene se deslizara lentamente entre mis labios.

En el momento en que la cabeza aterciopelada de su miembro acaricio mi lengua, las caderas de Cass se alzaron con una sorprendente fuerza, pese a mis intentos de inmovilizarlo, Logrando deslizarse algunos centímetros más en mi boca. Relaje mi garganta y exhale por la nariz, permitiendo que la intrusión fuera más amena, hasta que poco a poco la polla de Cass descanso casi en su totalidad contra mi lengua.

Las manos de Cass comenzaron a acariciar suavemente mi cabeza, mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

Él en verdad estaba gozando esto, y eso que en realidad aun no empieza la mejor parte…

Estreche mis labios teniendo cuidado de cubrir bien mis dientes, y saque lentamente la dura carne de mi boca, para dejar únicamente la cabeza dentro, para después presionar mi lengua contra ella, antes de volver a tragarla de nuevo.

Empecé un lento vaivén, que hizo que Cass estrujara con algo de fuerza mi cabello, antes de soltar un fuerte grito.

En segundos mi boca se lleno con una sustancia viscosa algo amarga, eso fue rápido. Aunque para un primerizo como Cass es normal.

Las luces nuevamente parpadearon con fuerza, mientras eso sucedía.

Genial ya hasta sueño con los problemas eléctricos de mi apartamento. Gracias Ruffus.

Aguarde a que el orgasmo de Cass terminara, antes de dejar ir su emblandecida polla y poder tragar el semen en mi boca.

Cass hizo un suave ruido cuando su pene sensibilizado volvió a caer en su lugar,

Ascendí sobre su cuerpo hasta poder contemplar nuevamente su rostro y bese sus ahora sudorosas mejillas.

—¿Eso fue bueno? —pregunte pese a que ya sabía la respuesta.

Cass abrió la boca, dejando escapar un extraño ruido armónico balbuceante en respuesta, a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire.

Parecía como si hubiera ido al cielo y regresado.

Observe su pecho sonrojado ascender y bajar por unos instantes. Cuando la bruma postcoital al fin se esfumo un poco de Cass, decidí hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Estás listo para el acto principal o necesitas un descanso?— ¿Los sueños húmedos tienen periodos refractarios?

Cass inhaló profundamente.

—Sí. —Respondió con una voz aun más profunda y ronca, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna.

Tuve que apretar con rapidez la base de mi pene con algo de fuerza, para no correrme ahí mismo.

Ahora era yo el que debía recuperar el aliento.

Deje caer la frente en el pecho de Cass.

Estuve inmóvil por unos instantes, hasta que estuve seguro que iba a poder metérsela sin correrme en el instante como un jodido adolescente.

Deje un ligero beso en medio del tórax de Cass, antes de volver a descender a su entrepierna. Esta vez ignore su suave pene, y descendí aun más hacia donde su entrada estaba.

La posición no me dejaba verla correctamente, por lo que acaricie sus muslos, lo sentí temblar, con calma abrí sus piernas dejándolo expuesto, coloqué mis manos detrás de sus rodillas y lo alcé hasta empujarlas suavemente un poco hacia su pecho, sin ningún problema.

Wow, que flexible es.

Parece que es cierto que en los sueños puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Bueno aprovechemos.

Sin más baje el rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros de la entrada de Cass y di una pequeña lamida sobre la sensible zona, consiguiendo que él se estremeciera.

Proseguí por varios minutos deslizando mi lengua lentamente arriba y abajo, para después hacer movimientos circulares con la punta de la lengua alrededor de los pliegues del pequeño anillo, hasta que el músculo poco a poco comenzó a darme paso para entrar.

Con cada movimiento de mi boca sobre su piel, Cass sufría un ligero temblor o espasmo, que finalmente se convirtió en un sollozo cuando logré introducir la punta de mi lengua, con pequeños empujes acompasados. Incluso mini Cassie había vuelto a la vida.

Retire lentamente mi lengua para reemplazarla por uno de mis dedos tanteando suavemente la zona.

¿Dónde demonios había dejado el lubricante?

¿En un sueño necesitas lubricante?

¿Podía cambiarle mentalmente el sabor, haciéndolo, no sé, como pay de cereza?

Los talones de Cass golpeando contra mis hombros me sacaron de mis pensamientos estúpidos.

—Dean. —Había una nota peligrosa en el tono de Cass.

—Lo siento bebe —Quien diría que podría ser mandón cuando quería.

Besé uno de sus glúteos con suavidad, para después estirarme hacia mi mesita de noche y abrir el cajón donde guardo el lubricante.

Una vez encontré el tubo medio usado, regrese a mi posición anterior y cubrí mis dedos con el frio aceite para inmediatamente frotarlo entre ellos hasta calentarlo.

Cuando al fin mis dedos estuvieron por completo cubiertos con la sustancia viscosa, comencé a introducir suavemente la yema de mi dedo en su interior.

No deje de observar el rostro de Cass mientras mi dedo se incursionaba en su interior. Lo que ayudo a que me percatara que Cass estaba comenzando a tensarse.

Eso no es bueno.

Debo hacer que se relaje, pero como...

El duro miembro de Cass frente a mi cara me dio la respuesta.

Haciendo malabares con el tubo de lubricante y mi mano izquierda, logre impregnar mis dedos con un poco de lubricante, que trate de calentar con mi piel rápidamente. Una vez que sentí que no le congelaría la polla a Cass, sostuve la suave carne entre mis dedos y di pequeños tirones cortos sobre ella.

En minutos Cass había vuelto a relajarse y pude seguir abriéndolo.

Me tome mi tiempo al prepararlo, no quería apresurarme y lastimarlo. Cuando mi dedo estuvo por completo en su interior comencé a girarlo lentamente, hasta que di con su próstata tocándola suavemente.

Causando que Cass se retorciera sobre la cama y volviera a gritar cosas extrañas.

Seguí moviendo cuidadosamente el dedo, intercalándolo con cortos tirones a su pena, hasta que el musculo cedió poco a poco y me permitió añadir otro.

Nuevamente lo hice lo más suave que podía.

Una vez que ambos dedos estaban por completo en su interior, aguarde unos segundos para que el cuerpo de Cass se adaptara a la intrusión, antes de empezar a rotar los dedos y abrirlos ligeramente para acelerar un poco el proceso.

Cass grito fuertemente algo en su idioma raro, que sonó a algo como no pares… o algo con una cabra.

Fue una tortura el tener que esperar hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado, pero al fin tuve tres dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera de Cass sin problemas.

Solté el enrojecido pene de Cass que no dejaba de derramar pre-semen, a la vez que retiraba los dedos de su interior.

Para ahora usarlos en mi dolorido pene, cubriéndolo con lubricante.

Inhale profundamente una vez que termine.

—¿Estás listo para ver el cielo Cass? —pregunte altanero, usando mi mano para redireccionar mi pene contra la ahora inflamada entrada de Cass.

Cass frunció el ceño al escucharme.

—Ya he visto el cielo Dean, vengo de el.

Rodé los ojos

—Mataste el momento Cass.

—No he matado a nadie. —Cas parecía seriamente contrariado.

Solo pude sonreír antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. Era tan adorable y tonto.

Oh si, era tontorable.

—Pon tus piernas a mi alrededor —musite, aguardando mientras Cass obedecía mi solicitud. Una vez estuve nuevamente alineado con su entrada, lentamente empuje hacia adentro.

Cass dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas, con la boca abierta en un jadeo silencioso. Aguarde a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi pequeña intrusión, antes de avanzar otro poco.

Después de unos agónicos minutos, logre estar por completo dentro de Cass.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunte, en voz baja contra su oído.

—Sí.— respondió en un gemido ronco— Se siente bien, Dean...

Decidí esperarme unos instantes más antes de sujetar sus caderas y dar el primer embiste, que traté fuera lo más suave y cuidadoso posible.

Lo que me dio por recompensa que Cass presionara sus talones contra mi espalda baja, acercándome aún más a él.

Lo bese, a la par que incrementaba el vaivén de mis caderas.

Podía escuchar las ventanas vibrar fuertemente, pero las ignore, había algo mucho más importante en lo que fijarme, como el adorable rostro sonrojado de Cass tratando de seguir mis hinchados labios.

Pronto, Cass se aferraba a mi espalda con tal fuerza que si esto fuera real mañana tendría marcas de dedos.

Sentí mi sangre embravecerse aún más con el pensamiento de Cass marcándome.

Solté sus caderas y pase mis manos por su espalda para incorporarlo sobre mí, de tal forma que ahora él me montara. Con esta pose logre entrar aún más profundo en él, haciéndome jadear por la nueva sensación. Sentí la respiración entrecortada de Cass contra mi cuello.

Bese donde el pulso de Cass latía desbocado en su garganta, y renové mis esfuerzos, consiguiendo que él comenzara a encontrarse con mis embestidas.

En uno de mis embistes, Cass rotó sus caderas accidentalmente, provocando que un vergonzoso sonido emanara de mi boca.

Por unos segundos el mundo desapareció y tuve que dar todo de mí para no correrme vergonzosamente rápido… otra vez.

Cuando volví a ser capaz de razonar Cass me observaba fijamente. Eso fue vergonzoso, pero se había sentido tan bien, ojala Cass lo repitiera…

De la nada Cass puso sus manos en mis hombros y se alzó lo más que pudo, para después dejarse caer volviendo a repetir el giro de sus caderas.

—Oh dios —Lloriquee.

—Soy Castiel —refunfuño, repitiendo sus movimientos.

En poco tiempo nuestros movimientos se volvieron erráticos, estaba cerca, y por como Cass se veía, él también.

Levante mis manos para sostener su espalda en busca de apoyo, pero apenas mis dedos acariciaron la cálida piel de Cass, esté soltó un fuerte jadeo, estrechándose dulcemente contra mi pene.

Causando que ahora yo jadeara junto con él, cuando pude recuperar el aliento, sentí que había algo suave debajo de mis dedos, que no se sentía como piel.

Curioso tantee la zona, provocando que Cass gimoteara y dejara caer su frente contra mi hombro, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y su pene pulsara violentamente contra mi abdomen.

Mi mente embotada tardo en entender lo que había debajo de mis dedos, pero si no estaba equivocado, esas eran plumas… lo que significaba que…

—Si, —jadeo Cass—son mis alas —Me confirmo como si leyera mi mente, que quizás viéndolo en retrospectiva ha estado haciéndolo todo este tiempo.

Mierda.

Traté de buscar las alas de Cass, pero no había nada a la vista, de no ser por la sensación debajo de mis dedos, no sabría de su existencia.

Estruje las suaves plumas solo para cerciorarme que en efecto estaban ahí, lo que hizo que Cass volviera a gemir agudamente y me exprimiera deliciosamente.

—Wow —jadee —Sí que son sensibles.

Cass se retorció de placer conforme mis toques se volvieron más audaces y mis embistes más duros, soltando pequeños gemidos rotos.

—D- Dean — lloriqueo —M-más.

—¿Más qué? —pregunte burlón, mientras besaba sus mejillas sudorosas.

Cass hizo un puchero.

Me apiade de él y besando sus labios aumente las embestidas, mientras frotaba las alas aún más rápido, manchándome los dedos con un extraño líquido aceitoso en el proceso.

En segundos Cass gritó mientras se venía, arrastrándome con él al mejor orgasmo de mi vida

Las luces se sobrecargaron, cegándome por unos instantes, pero algo pesado y suave me empujo contra el pecho de Cass, protegiéndome de la intensidad luminosa.

Poco después todo quedó completamente oscuro.

Como si el mundo hubiese dejado de existir y Cass fuera lo único que había.

Nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan realista como este, pero ya que aún no despierto, una segunda ronda puede estar bien…

…

No podría decir con certeza que fue lo que me despertó, quizás fue el constante golpeteo de mi hermanito a mi puerta, o la extraña sensación de que algo me observaba fijamente.

Pero cuando los últimos resquicios del sueño al fin me abandonaron y pude abrir los ojos.

Me encontré en medio de un lio de sabanas sucias, y con una mancha seca de semen en el estómago.

Genial, había vuelto a correrme en las sabanas como un adolescente.

Aunque no negare que soñar con Cass había sido maravilloso y-

— Hoy no tuviste ningún sueño en particular. Me asegure de eso mientras dormías —Habló una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Qué demonios! —Grité incorporándome de la cama.

—Ya te he informado que soy un Ángel. —refunfuño Cass viéndome.

Un Cass en carne y hueso… desnudo en mis sabanas...

No podía ser, ¿Seguía soñando?

No parecía un sueño.

Desde el cabello revuelto hasta el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, todo grita realidad con letras neón grandes y chillonas.

Alargue la mano, decidido a comprobar si no tenía alguna especie de alucinación etílica retardada.

—¡Dean! —Grito la voz amortiguada de Sammy. Mi hermano parecía decidido a aporrear la puerta hasta tirarla. —¿Que carajos paso ayer?

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

—Ya te lo he dicho Dean, tú rezaste por mi.

—¡Dean! —Volvió a gritar Sammy

Me empezaba a dar jaqueca, esto es demasiado… Necesito un café. Como ya

Cass me miró fijamente por unos instantes, antes de incorporarse de la cama, y dar unos cuantos pasos. Mismos que permitieron que un lechozo líquido escurriera entre sus muslos.

— Oh, Dios, me iré al infierno…

La puerta de golpe se abrió, impulsada por el hombro de Sammy.

—Dean, que demonios paso. Hay ventanas rotas y los foc- — Sam se atraganto en medio de la frase, haciendo una mueca de horror que duro como medio segundo a la vista antes de que sus gigantescas manos cubrieran sus ojos.— Maldición Dean...

—Oh Dios, ¡no me digas que puedes verlo! —prácticamente grite, trastabillando hacia atrás, tanteando a ciegas detrás de mí con una mano. Sabanas, vamos, necesito una...

—¿Ver qué? Al tipo desnudo escurriendo tus... —Sammy hizo un sonido que sólo le había visto hacer enfrente de algún payaso. —No necesitaba ver eso.— Volvió a cubrirse los ojos. —Mis ojos nunca van a volver a ser los mismos.

Me removí incómodamente, dando por fin con una cobija. Me la envolví en torno a la cadera.

Cass nos miraba con curiosidad, completamente ajeno a que estaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

—¿En serio tenías que acostarte con tu modelo? —farfullo.

—¿Mi qué?

Sam movió un brazo, señalando aproximadamente a donde estaba Cass. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi salir de la habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiarse o vestirse.

—Sam, Cass no es mi "modelo" —hice comillas en el aire.

—¿Quieres que crea que te topaste con un tipo exactamente igual al que pintaste para tu tarea por accidente? No estoy ciego... Bueno, creo que ahora si —Me dio su usual Bitch Face

-No, no estas entendiendo, Sam. Cass es el tipo que pinte. Y ayer de la nada desapareció de mi pintura y yo estaba ebrio y... —No tenía jodida idea de que estaba hablando.

—Y decidiste destruir el apartamento. —Completó Sam, sin creerme, seguramente.

—En realidad, eso fue culpa mía, me disculpo por ello —Dijo Cass, mientras regresaba a la habitación cargando una taza de café en una mano. —Espero este bien —dijo al entregármelo —seguí las instrucciones del frasco.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —Conteste inseguro, recibiendo la taza. No sabía que pensar.

—¿Podrían vestirse, los dos? —Sam se había dado la vuelta en el instante en que Cass regreso, y parecía muy cómodo hablándole a la pared.

Con un guiño dejé la taza en mi escritorio, y le entregue la cobija con la que me había estado tapando a Cass, y me apresure a buscar mi ropa. Que no estaba por ningún lado, ¿me la había quitado en el vestíbulo?

—Yo la tengo. —Dijo Cass, acercándose a mí, poniendo dos de sus dedos en mi frente y de la nada ya estaba vestido, al igual que él. ¿Podía hacer eso y fue por la taza de café? Un jodido momento.

—Que mierda… —Exclamó Sam, mirándome estupefacto.

Mi hermanito había sucumbido al voyerista que sé que lleva dentro, y nos había espiado. Pero había cosas más urgentes que atender. Como la locura en que me había metido

—Viste eso. —Chille, una octava más agudo de mi voz normal.

—Lo viste hacer su magia, ¿verdad? ¡Te dije que no estaba loco! ¡Es mi pintura! ¡Es mágica!

—No es magia, use mi gracia. —rectifico Cass. —ya te lo he dicho, soy un ángel del señor.

La mandíbula de Sammy casi llegaba al suelo, y yo, bueno, creo que estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis.

Por primera vez me tome en serio lo que Castiel llevaba repitiendo desde ayer.

—Oh dios mío, de verdad me voy a ir al infierno. —Solté en un quejido patético, al mismo tiempo que mi hermano decía "Un ángel, ¿de verdad?", con la emoción de un niño de 5 años al que le acaban de decir que iba a ir a conocer a Santa Claus en el polo norte.

Cass ladeó un poco la cabeza, como considerando la respuesta.

—No creo que vayas a ir a infierno, no los dejaría. Sí, soy un ángel, y creo que Santa Claus no vive en el polo norte. —Explicó enumerando con los dedos, en la voz más seria que le había escuchado hasta el momento. Sammy parecía a punto de hiperventilar de la excitación, y Cass me miro como si esperara a que agregara algo más a la aclaración. Reprimí el impulso de jalarme del cabello.

Definitivamente me voy a ir al infierno…

** Fin. **


End file.
